House, Medical Doctor
by The Flame Heart
Summary: A oneshot story through House's point of view on Stacy, naturally.


**_Authoress Notes  
_**Hey, chicklets! Sorry I have not updated my **HOUSE, M.D., STD CLINIC** lately! Part of it is because laziness and school work. Gotta bullshit the rest of it, you know?  
I wanted to write an ANGST!House story. And I was watching reruns on USA and thought that I could go places with ANSGT!House over Stacy!

Remember kids. Gay is the way. Haha, read and enjoy!

'Doing the right thing is bad,' Doctor Gregory wrote on a notepad before him. 'Writing about how crappy you feel after doing the Right Thing and how you know you were right for doing the right thing in the first place is even worse,' He maneuvered his pen out of his index finger, but still kept it in his hand, and popped open his pill bottle and took a Vicoden, downing it with cold coffee—probably Chase's.

'Telling Stacy it wouldn't work was the dumbest thing I've ever done. I would've made it work. Mark didn't' he gripped his pen tightly, making even the written words seem bitter. '_deserve_ that.'

'I don't know why I felt a sudden impulse to tell Stacy 'no'. I mean, damn it, she was about to break up a fucking marriage for me.' Greg watched absently as nurses and people passed outside the glass door across the room.

'I guess, in a way, it was sort of a 'I like you, a lot, but I would never want to live with you' thing. No—it was more of a like-love-like-love relationship. I'll hold you if you hold me.' He took another sip of Chase's coffee. 'In the end it was a dumb-ass decision. Who would turn down Stacy? She can actually stand me.'

Greg knew he was an ass. It was a trait he liked. Wilson was his best friend, and Wilson knew that Greg only pulled the ass routine because he did not like people. He liked people, but he didn't want to spend his life with all of them.

'Sometimes, when I'm alone in my apartment, and if I've had enough scotch or gin or whatever Wilson bought, I like to think I can still walk without this crutch. I try. I stand erect, and I even convince myself that I can do it. It only ends with me clutching my leg in pain and drinking more scotch or gin or whatever. It's my own dumb logic that I know will never work. 'This is what made her leave me, and this is what will get her back'. And even though _I ended it, I'm still trying_.'

Greg still had a bottle of left over Champagne in the back of his file cabinet. He normally whipped it out during a time of dire need, but this time wasn't dire.

'It's completely a psychological thing, and I know Wilson has walked in on me several times while in the act. He thinks it's funny, but I know it hurts him to see that I'm still trying.'

House closed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. A fat Zoloft pill would help.

"What are you, a whiny teenager? Your low in life is about thirty five years too late." The familiar black-wit of Stacy met Greg's ears.

"Not a low, but a minute hangover," He peeked open one of his eyes at Stacy. "That hooker I hired last night was an animal."

Stacy smiled, revealing almost perfectly white teeth. She shook her head and walked to Greg's desk, tossing a fat manila folder on the cluttered desk. "Court papers. Restraining orders—signature, please."

Greg pulled out the papers slowly and signed them all. He put them back in the folder and drew a smiley face up in the corner. "Wait, that's not right," he crossed the smiley face out and drew an ambivalent face. Stacy smiled again and walked out of his office.

'Even though we act normally, we're both afraid of awkwardness,' House scribbled down on the pad. 'She doesn't regret what she did, and hell, _I_ don't regret what I did. I was right, though, and she's married; got to forget it, somehow.' Greg started writing absently now. Soon enough he saw that he was writing and Mandarin Chinese. He stared at the notebook for a moment.

He took the page and tore it out of the notebook with a loud "ri-i-i-ip" and threw it in the trash can.

It was his way of saying 'fuck you, life.'

Next to him buying a motor cycle, it was the biggest kick in the ass he could give Life.

This is a oneshot. I will not write anymore. It is a one shot for a damn reason! Review, plzkthx.


End file.
